


Egg Talk

by echoesofrome



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, freeman's mind
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, He/Him and It/Its Pronouns for Benrey, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Dick, Wet Dream, also i refer to freemind as gordon throughout this bc its his Name, freemind is cis sorry, this IS indeed benrey/freemind it is Not feetman enjoy this rarepair >:3c, this is also my First time actually writing freemind so this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoesofrome/pseuds/echoesofrome
Summary: “What look am I giving you.”He lowered his phone, eye flickering up. “It’s the one you give me when you want to ask if I’ll have weirdo alien sex with you or some shit.”And upon seeing Benrey’s face, it was indeed the one it gave him when it wanted to ask to have weirdo alien sex with him.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Egg Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for @HeTheyPussy on twitter for the vday exchange! a rather late one akdsnsda. hopefully its enjoyable i went Waaay overboard

“Don’t give me that look,” Gordon scolded, already scowling a little.

“You’re not even looking at me,” Benrey all but whined. He was leaning over the arm of the couch, very clearly trying to  _ get _ Gordon to look at him.

“I don’t need to look at you to know what look you’re giving me,” he scoffed, continuing to try and focus on his phone. He knew it wouldn’t work for very long though. 

“Yeah?” It was almost a purr. “What look am I giving you.”

Gordon’s face warmed up ever so slightly, finally he lowered his phone, eye flickering up. “It’s the one you give me when you want to ask if I’ll have weirdo alien sex with you or some shit.”

And upon seeing Benrey’s face, it was indeed the one it gave him when it wanted to ask to have weirdo alien sex with him.

“Which- we are  _ not _ doing. I told you last time I was not letting any of your weird alien junk near my dick again.”

“ _ Which we are not doing _ ,” Benrey mocked, it was grinning far too wide with far too sharp teeth, the sight made Gordon’s heart race. “I think maybe you  _ like _ my weird alien junk, Mind,” it cooed.

“Don’t you fucking dare insinuate-” Gordon all but growled as he stood up, only for Benrey to suddenly be above him. Right. Shapeshifting alien who could be as tall as he wanted. He would  _ not _ admit that it was maybe a little bit intimidating. Not a chance.

“Don’t insinuate what?” Benrey’s grin was growing wider and wider, “that maybe Freemind has a little gay? Likes alien dick a little?”

Gordon gave him a shove, the best he could from this close. “Shut your fucking mouth, jesus, do you not know how to keep fucking quiet?”

“Alright, alright,” Benrey raised his hands, a mock surrender. “Guess you don’t wanna learn about my sick new alien sex skills.”

There was a long pause. Gordon already knew it had been a lost cause from the moment Benrey walked into the room, regardless of how much he pushed back.

“... What ‘new’ skills are you talking about?” He asked as flat and disinterestedly as he could, which unfortunately was less so than he would have liked.

Gordon’s breath hitched a little as an arm wrapped around his waist and he was suddenly tugged closer. Dammit, he should  _ not _ be so affected by stupid shit like this.

“Was thinking maybe you’d let me lay some eggs in ya,” Benrey murmured.

A little shiver ran down his spine, before his brain caught up with what exactly the other had just said. “What?!” Gordon yelped, squirming out of the alien’s grip and shoving him away. “No way! No fucking way! You are  _ not _ filling me with fucking-- alien spawn. What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Benrey allowed the other to free himself easily, not looking for a serious fight. “Spawn?” It laughed. “Oh c’mon man. Not ferti- actual fuckin’ babies or anything, easy in easy out,” he teased, watching as Gordon’s face turned redder and redder.

“Shut up, shut up, fuck. No. Not happening,” he scoffed, stepping back already. “I didn’t even know you  _ laid _ eggs.”

“Any self-respecting alien lays eggs.”

“Any-- ugh,” Gordon grit his teeth, already heading for the door. “Too much. This is too fucking much. I’m leaving.” 

“Boooo,” Benrey called after him as he disappeared into the hallway. “Chicken!”

He was  _ not _ chicken. In fact, this made him the complete opposite of a chicken, because chickens laid eggs and he definitely didn’t. Checkmate.

Gordon took a deep breath, feeling his heated face finally starting to cool down at the very least. He probably just needed a nap or some shit. That was the only reason he was so easily flustered, obviously. Definitely that and not the concept of Benrey laying eggs in him. Not a chance.

With a frustrated groan, Gordon kicked his door shut and all but collapsed on his bed. Whatever.

Whatever.

\---

“Fuck, Benrey-” Gordon hissed, a little gasp escaping him at a sudden harsh thrust from the other.

“Yeah? You like that?” Benrey growled, a hand wrapping around Gordon’s prick and pumping. “Like getting fucked by me?”

He could only whine in response, grip tightening in the sheets beneath him as his hips bucked forwards into Benrey’s hand.

“Come on, talk to me,” it purred in his ear, speeding it’s hips up. “I haven’t fucked you  _ brainless _ have I, Mind?”

“Y-yes- fuck- Love it-” He gasped, feeling his eye roll back as he arched ever so slightly. One hand finally let go of the sheets, reaching behind him to claw at Benrey’s shoulder, trying to pull him closer.

“Can still talk, huh? Guess I’m not fucking you hard enough,” Benrey teased, “maybe I should fill you even more-” his hips snapped forwards, hard “-could fill you up with my eggs, til’ you’re all round and full…” A hand slid down to smooth over his flat belly, making him whine again.

“Please- fuck- yes-” Gordon whimpered, his nails digging even deeper into Benrey’s flesh.

“So pretty when you beg,” he murmured, causing a blush to spread across Gordon’s cheeks. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

“F-fill me- lay your eggs in me, please,” he pleaded breathlessly.

“Good boy.” Benrey’s tone made a shudder run down Gordon’s spine. His thrusts began to slow after that, pulling out another whine from the other beneath him. “Shh, sh… this is what you wanted,” he cooed.

Gordon couldn’t help but gasp as he felt a sudden pressure at his entrance, spreading him even wider than Benrey had by himself. A loud moan escaped him, clutching as whatever he could reach as he kicked his feet ever so slightly, feeling the egg moving inside of him. “Fuck- Benrey- Benrey- Benrey-” He chanted, only going silent when he felt it slow to a stop, a slow shuddering breath escaping him.

Benrey let out a low groan into Gordon’s ear as he gave an aborted thrust. His hand sped up on Gordon’s length again- when had it stopped?- and Gordon cried out.

He was so close, so fucking close. Another moan left him, vision going fuzzy as he felt another intrusion, spreading him again. Gordon whimpered again, pressing back against Benrey’s cock. He was so close, he could feel it tipping him over the edge, he just needed a little more and-

\---

Gordon woke up with a gasp, lying in bed. His own bed. All alone and empty.

What the actual fuck was that?!

Without thinking, he was already reaching for his bedside drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube. He was absolutely throbbing, after all.

Swallowing thickly, he tried to direct his thoughts anywhere  _ but _ his dream. Tits, hot blondes, fucking a nice hot girl into the mattress. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working, and his mind was starting to wander.

What was that dream even supposed to be about? It wasn’t like he and Benrey even fucked that often, it was a stress relief kind of thing. And he definitely did not want the other to lay eggs in him. Right?

Gordon gasped as his cock twitched, his hand speeding up a bit. Fuck, what if he  _ did _ want Benrey to lay eggs in him. What kind of fucked up thinking was that? Of course he didn’t want that, didn’t want to feel the slightly too big eggs slowly making their way through him, filling him up until his stomach was distended, rounder than usual, absolutely full with all of Benrey’s eg-

Gordon came with a quiet shout, eye wide all of the sudden. Oh. Fuck. Alright.

This was something to think about in the morning. For now, he was going to wipe his hand off on the sheets, pretend this never happened, and pass the fuck out.

\---

Gordon, unsurprisingly, did not sleep very well for the rest of the night.

His head was far too loud for any kind of proper rest, running around itself in circles, unable to clear it long enough to actually fall asleep.

Eventually hours passed and the sun rose, he must have passed out at some point considering he hadn’t seen it, but his brain was still stuck on loop.

He had to avoid Benrey, obviously that was the only answer.

That being said, it wasn’t exactly  _ easy _ to avoid the other. It didn’t really abide by the same rules of mankind as the rest of the residents, being not a man. Gordon made it a couple of hours, which all things considered, was pretty impressive. Benrey was probably off bothering  _ his _ Gordon for most of the morning, which was a relief, but when Benrey decided he wanted to bother Freemind, well… There wasn’t much avoiding him.

“Freemind!” Benrey all but shouted from behind him, causing him to jolt ever so slightly. Not that he’d admit it or whatever.

Gordon scowled, slowly turning around. Don’t think about the dream, don’t think about the dream. “What do you want now?” Nailed it.

Benrey was half-phased through the wall, right next to the doorway of the living room. Classy. “Whuh?”

Gordon groaned. “Look, asshole, I really am  _ not _ in the mood for any of your bullshit. Why don’t you just fuck off?”

All of the sudden Benrey was out of the wall and in front of him, towering over him. Gordon swallowed thickly.

“Jeez, what’s got your panties all in a twist?” Benrey’s tone was joking. It wasn’t even meant to do anything other than annoy him, he could tell, but that didn’t stop Gordon’s breath from going a bit short.

“Nothing- fuck off,” Gordon grumbled, feeling a flush spread across his face. Fuck.

“C’mon- you can tell Benny boy,” Benrey took a step forward, and Gordon took a step back. “Something’s buggin’ ya, come on Mind.”

“Yeah, you’re bugging me.” Great job, Gordon should really just leave it at that. Except clearly he didn’t know when to shut up. “With all your fucking, nonsense and egg talk,” he grumbled.

It was painfully obvious the instant Benrey picked up on it, head tilting like a damn dog. “My  _ what _ talk?!” He was grinning wider than Gordon had ever seen before.

The blush on his face got darker. “No. No, no, not talking about this, not a chance. Fuck off and die maybe.”

“I thought you said egg.” Benrey took another step forward, and Gordon’s back hit the counter. “Li’l- li’l eggy boy? Freemind wanna be my egg- uh- egg…” It blinked, seeming to lose it’s line of thought.

There was a long silence, Gordon couldn’t help but break it. “Fine. Yes,” he huffed, scowling still.

“Whuh?” Benrey looked down at him.

“Fucking- pay attention will you? I’m not saying this shit again. I-” He grit his teeth. “Yes I fucking- I want you to… lay eggs in me,” Gordon mumbled the last part, eye darting around as if he expected somebody to walk in last minute and ruin his life forever.

“Ohhhhh nice!” Benrey fucking laughed, as if it were all some kind of joke. “Let’s do it.”

Gordon paused. “What.”

“Let’s do it,” Benrey’s arms were on each side of him, boxing him in. “Can go back to my room- gamer pad- Get’cha all nice and comfortable,” he purred, leaning down to murmur in Gordon’s ear.

A shudder ran down his spine, and he pushed Benrey back, twisting out of his hold. “Fine. Fine, whatever, just stop saying stupid shit, and stop being so loud!”

“Niiiiiice.” Before Gordon knew it he was being herded towards Benrey’s ‘gamer pad’ with his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Stupid adrenaline and excitement and… everything else.

He grunted a little as Benrey practically pushed him into the room, whipping around to tell him off, but his voice caught in his throat.

The door was already closed behind them, Benrey’s shirt was already off, and the taller alien was  _ still _ walking forwards causing him to take steps back until the back of his knees hit the bed.

“Hey,” Benrey’s face was close. Way too close.

Gordon let out a shuddery breath, feeling Benrey’s hands already sneaking up his shirt. “You could fucking ask you know,” his voice was a little breathless as he felt the other’s fingers run up and down his chest.

“Yeah, ‘could,” it said simply, before Gordon’s shirt was yanked off along with his glasses.

He yelped, vision going fuzzy as an arm flailed a bit, trying to find said glasses. “Asshole! Gimme some warning!”

The glasses were shoved back on his face without any fanfare. “Wanna see Benny boy that badly?”

“What? No!” Gordon fumbled with the glasses, sitting them right on his face. “I just- shut up,” he scoffed, only to be interrupted again as Benrey hoisted his legs up causing him to yelp as his jeans were all but ripped off. “Benrey!”

“Whuh?”

Gordon pushed himself up as much as he could and- oh. Benrey was already naked. When did that happen? His eyes darted down a bit and yeah, the other was completely in the nude.

When he looked up again, Benrey was looking at him expectantly. “Well?” Gordon wiggled his hips a little, trying to shimmy out of his boxers, he couldn’t exactly reach with Benrey leaning over him like this. “Get a move on, I don’t have all day.”

Another yelp left Gordon as his boxers were suddenly gone too, and his legs were thrown over up again. “Wait- wait-'' He gasped as he was all but folded in half, Benrey’s arm hooking under his knees and keeping him there even as it leaned back a bit. “Benrey I haven’t stretched-'' He hissed.

“Huh? Yeah. ‘M not stupid,” Benrey murmured. Gordon opened his mouth to debate that, but was silenced by a slick finger pressing at his entrance, pushing out a startled gasp instead.

“Fuck!” Gordon hissed, forcing himself to relax the best he could with how Benrey had him all folded up already. “Warnings! Remember, jackass?”

“Sorry,” Benrey mumbled, nipping gently at Gordon’s inner calf, causing him to squeak and making his hips buck.

“W-whatever,” he whined softly, his fingers clutching at the sheets. “Come on I’m not made of glass you can hurry up a b _ it _ !”Gordon squeaked as another finger was pressed inside of him, letting out another shuddering breath.

Benrey hummed, grin starting to spread across his face again. “What? Eager? Freemind all eager for my gamer schmeat?”

“Don’t fucking call it that,” Gordon deadpanned, “I’ll go soft, I will. No eggs then.” His traitorous cock twitched at the thought of eggs again, god dammit.

“Uh huh, sure.”

A third finger. Gordon let out a little pleased sigh as his head fell back, having to force back a whine when Benrey pulled them all out again.

“Benreyyy, hurry up,” Gordon actually whined, rolling his hips. “Fucking- get in me-”

“Impatient li’l guy,” Benrey teased, making Gordon’s face heat up even more in embarrassment. He shifted, throwing Gordon’s legs up once more in a mock mating press, arms boxing him in again as Benrey leaned down even farther. “Don’t worry Mind, I’ll fuck you nice and hard,” he murmured before nipping at his ear.

He gasped as he felt the familiar slide of Benrey’s length across his entrance, teasing ever so slightly. “Fuck- come on,” Gordon whimpered, “ple- _ ase! _ ” His voice suddenly pitched as the tip of that prehensile cock finally slipped in, grip tightening in the sheets.

“Please?” Benrey repeated gleefully, a huge grin on his face. His hips snapped forwards all of the sudden, drawing a sudden cry out from Gordon. “Did I get Freemind to say  _ please _ ?” He cooed, beginning a slow and steady rhythm.

“F-fuck- fuck you-” Gordon gasped, hooking his legs around Benrey’s middle, squeezing. “Faster- you bastard-”

“Faster,” Benrey whined, mimicking the other. Though it sped up regardless, leaning closer and biting down on his shoulder, hard.

“Benrey!” Gordon shouted with a gasp, arching his back. “Fuck- man!” He whimpered as Benrey hit his prostate dead on, unable to stop a litany of moans from escaping his mouth, legs trembling even as they were wrapped around the other.

“You’re so cute like this,” Benrey growled, snapping his hips forwards hard. “All Benrey this, faster that, and the  _ please, _ wanna hear you beg more.”

Gordon only whined in response, eye screwed shut as he shook his head a little, face flushed bright red all the way down to his chest.

“‘F you want my eggs, gotta say please,” it cooed, nipping at his ear again, “please and thank youuu.”

He was panting hard, whining softly. Aside from that and the soft moans, it took him far too long to squeak out the quietest response. “P-please.”

Benrey slowed to a stop, pressing deep inside the other, grinning wide. “Huh? Come again?”

Gordon whined again, squirming and wiggling his hips as he tried to get the other to move again. “Fuck- please, please please-” He cried out, heels digging into Benrey’s back. “Please- fuck- I-I want your eggs-”

“Good boy,” Benrey growled lowly, rolling his hips to press deeper. Those words sent a full body shiver through Gordon, making him whimper.

For a moment nothing happened, Gordon was about to complain, to open his mouth and tell Benrey to get a move on with it, to hurry up before he left. Then he felt the pressure at his entrance.

“F-fuck-” He gasped, back arching as he moaned. It was so much more intense than in his dream, being stretched like this… he never could have imagined it. “B-Benrey-” Gordon choked out, legs tensing around the alien as he shook.

Benrey couldn’t stop his low moaning, nuzzling into Gordon’s neck for a moment before nipping at the skin there, leaving small, already fading marks. He rolled his hips in slow aborted motions, trying to ease the egg in a bit faster.

Gordon gasped once it was all the way in, moaning as it slowly pushed through, only to practically squeal when the next began pressing in before the first had even stopped moving. “God- fuck- Benrey- Benrey fuck,” he chanted, crying out as the egg suddenly pressed against his prostate, a firm and steady pressure until it had passed.

“Mm- Gordon,” Benrey murmured, a hand sliding down to press on his flat stomach, a thumb rubbing circles into the skin as his hips bucked again. “There we go,” he cooed as the first egg finally stopped moving, pressing down to feel it under Gordon’s skin.

He whined again as he felt Benrey’s touch, hips bucking upwards. If only he was touching slightly lower… “B-Benrey, please- touch me-”

The eggs weren’t stopping, not that Gordon was complaining. In fact he was doing the exact opposite when Benrey wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping slowly.

“Fuck- yes, oh god-” Gordon whimpered as he felt another egg deposited, one of his trembling hands letting go of the sheets to retrace Benrey’s motion over his stomach and- He let out a high pitched whine, unable to stop himself. There was a visible curve to his stomach, and he could feel the eggs beneath the skin. There were more coming yet. “B-Benrey-” He gasped out, hips bucking up into the alien’s hand, “close- fuck. Gonna come-”

“Gonna come?” Benrey repeated, panting into Gordon’s ear. “Gonna come all over yourself? Gettin’ fucked by me? All full of my eggs?” It’s voice was low, and very clearly affected as well. “All round- knew- knew you’d look all good full of ‘em. Fuck-”

He let out a loud whine in response to Benrey’s words. Close, he was so close. Gordon all but choked as the final egg passed by his prostate, eye rolling back into his head as he let out a sudden shout, cum spurting all over his bulged stomach as Benrey pumped him through completion.

The only problem was… Benrey didn’t stop moving. Gordon let out a strangled sound as Benrey started thrusting again, sharp, fast, and quickly falling out of rhythm.

“B-Ben-” Gordon gasped, hand still running over his stomach, “please-”

“‘M close, just- almost-” Benrey moaned, biting down hard on Gordon’s shoulder as he finally came, pressing in as deep as he could.

The human whined again, feeling his stomach bulge ever so slightly more, unnoticeable if he hadn’t already been touching it, stroking it. “Benrey…”

There was silence for a moment, just their shared harsh panting filling the room. Gordon surprisingly managed to put himself back together before Benrey, pushing at his shoulder.

“Benrey- fuck- pull out asshole,” he whined, his body still trembling. 

Benrey only groaned in response, taking his sweet time before slowly pushing himself up, pulling out of the other. Gordon could only gasp at the sudden gush of cum that escaped now that Benrey wasn’t plugging him up anymore.

“Fuck,” he whispered softly, slowly pushing himself up. His stomach was distended and  _ heavy _ , sending a heat down to his gut that may have stirred something up again had he not just had an orgasm that blew his brains out. “Oh- what the hell-”

Benrey was up now too, grinning wide as it reached over, running a hand over Gordon’s stomach. “Yoooo. Mind you look all preggo,” it joked, causing another flush to cross Gordon’s cheeks.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, trying not to yawn as he shifted a little, trying to get used to his new center of gravity. “How- how are they comin’ out?”

“Squeeze ‘em out, I dunno, it’s easy,” Benrey hummed, shifting up further on the bed. “Do it later, you look cute like this.”

“Oh- fuck you. I am not cute,” Gordon scowled, unable to stop the yawn that escaped him this time.

“You exhausted? Sleepy? Sleepy time boy?” Benrey cooed, patting the spot next to him, up by the pillows. “Naptime? Sleeping for Pregmind?”

“Do  _ not _ call me that,” Gordon scoffed, hesitantly- and clumsily- crawling up next to Benrey. “Fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Benrey repeated, not explicitly agreeing, because once the two of them passed out soon after, neither were bothering to look at the time again until much later.

**Author's Note:**

> as always im @echoesofrome on twitter! im locked but ill accept follow rqs so long as you arent weird!


End file.
